C'est maintenant ou jamais!
by Mikado-colors
Summary: Une amie m'a envoyé des headcanons sur Hq! et un m'a particulièrement marqué avec Oikawa et Iwaizumi. J'ai donc décidé d'écrire un truc dessus, j'en dis pas plus sinon je spoil tout vu à quel point c'est court! Mais c'est mignon!
Auteur: Lil's

Titre: C'est maintenant ou jamais!

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent tous à Furudate Haruichi.

Personnages: Je sais, il y a déjà beaucoup de IwaOi mais bon, c'est comme ça, donc Oikawa et Iwaizumi sont mes héros du jour!

Note:  
Hier soir, une amie lisait des headcanons sur Hq! et je lui ai demandé de me dire ceux qui lui plaisaient vraiment. Et ben, je n'ai pas résisté à l'envie d'écrire sur un en particulier. Je vous laisse le découvrir.

* * *

"Mais vas-y! Fonce!"

Oikawa se rappelait sa dernière discussion avec Iwaizumi. Il se disait qu'il avait fait le bon choix, qu'il ne devait pas regretter. Mais au fond de lui, il sentait une douleur lui lacérer le coeur à chaque fois qu'il y pensait.

"Quoi ? Mais non, ne dis pas de bêtises, je suis sûr que ça ira!"

Le châtain évitait soigneusement de repenser aux phrases les plus douloureuses, tentant vainement de se distraire sur les réseaux sociaux. Les moindres photos ou statuts, qui l'auraient fait rire ou sauter de joie en temps normal, ne lui faisaient plus aucun effet. C'était comme si le monde autour de lui n'avait plus aucune importance.

"Arrête de douter de toi! C'est qui qui me poussait à avoir confiance et à croire en mes capacités jusqu'ici ? J'espère bien que ce n'est pas que des paroles en l'air!"

Son ami d'enfance l'avait toujours soutenu. Il avait toujours été là quand il le fallait, quand Oikawa allait faire des bêtises. Il n'osait pas imaginer dans quel état il aurait fini si Iwaizumi n'avait pas été là pour le remettre dans le droit chemin quand il en avait besoin.

"Tente ta chance, t'es jeune, t'as rien à perdre!"

Rien ? Il avait osé dire "rien". Il se mentait à lui-même. Il le savait mais que pouvait-il faire ? Lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur et risquer de perdre celui qui comptait le plus à ses yeux ? Il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. Il devait soutenir Iwaizumi quoi qu'il arrive et tout faire pour le rendre heureux.

"En plus, elle est vraiment mignonne et semble très gentille. Une fille parfaite pour toi!"

Oikawa serra les poings. Aussi gentille et mignonne que sa camarade de classe pouvait être, il ne pouvait que la jalouser. Elle avait eu le courage de se déclarer, de demander à Iwaizumi de sortir avec elle. Et à cet instant précis, il devait lui avoir dit oui, grâce aux conseils du châtain. Il avait creusé sa propre tombe.

\- Oi, Oikawa, où est passé Iwaizumi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ?  
\- Ouh la la, ils nous font quoi ? Une dispute de couple ?  
\- Oh Mattsun, c'est rien, c'est habituel avec eux, depuis le temps qu'ils sont mariés, c'est normal-

\- Mariés! Mais oui!

Makki et Mattsun, qui étaient venus embêter Oikawa, se figèrent alors que celui-ci se levait brusquement. Ils échangèrent un regard avant que le capitaine s'enfuit en courant. Les deux restèrent sous le choc, se demandant quelle mouche avait piqué leur ami.

Je suis bête, pensa Oikawa en courant dans tout l'établissement. Il croisa plusieurs des membres de l'équipe qui semblèrent un peu perdus face à son comportement. Même ses fans n'osaient pas l'interrompre dans sa course. Il continuait, fouillant chaque recoin du lycée. Il finit par arriver aux côtés d'Iwaizumi qui était assis sur un banc dans un coin de la cour, en retrait. C'était parfait.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as accepté! Tu n'as pas le droit!

Iwaizumi leva la tête pour croiser le regard de son capitaine. Lui aussi semblait avoir du mal à comprendre où voulait en venir Oikawa. Mais celui-ci s'en fichait, il continua de parler, sans laisser la moindre chance à son ami de répondre.

\- Je sais que je t'ai poussé à accepter, que j'ai tenté de te convaincre. Je pensais que c'était le mieux à faire. Je pensais que ce serait plus simple et que ça m'aiderait à oublier. Mais je ne peux pas t'oublier! C'est impossible! Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours! C'est comme ça et je veux te garder avec moi encore ... Et puis, on s'est déjà marié alors tu ne peux pas aller voir ailleurs, espèce de mari infidèle !

Oikawa se laissa tomber sur le banc, aux côtés de son ami d'enfance, cachant son visage dans ses mains. Il sentait les larmes arriver. Mais il ne voulait pas pleurer. Pas maintenant. Iwaizumi, de son côté, semblait encore digérer tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Quand son ami s'y mettait, il fallait dire qu'il n'y allait pas de main morte.

\- Shittykawa, faut apprendre à te calmer, Souffla Iwaizumi après quelques temps alors qu'il ébouriffait les cheveux de son camarade.

\- T'es méchant, Iwa-chan!

A cet instant, Iwaizumi savait qu'Oikawa pleurait déjà. Il avait toujours été un sacré pleurnichard et il se demandait comment ses fangirls n'avaient pas fini par le découvrir depuis le temps. Il avait tellement l'impression de toujours le voir dans cet état, sauf quand ils étaient sur le terrain en train de jouer. C'était l'un des rares moments où le châtain était vraiment sérieux.

\- Même avec ce que tu m'as dit, je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Elle ne m'intéresse pas.

Oikawa laissa échapper un reniflement assez dégoûtant mais les deux avaient l'habitude et encore une fois, son ami ne fit aucune remarque dessus.

\- Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire de mariage à deux balles ?  
\- Iwa-chan! T'es horrible, S'exclama Oikawa en releva enfin la tête, On s'est mariés quand on était petits! C'était une vraie cérémonie! J'avais même porté une robe ce jour-là!  
\- Pitié, épargne-moi ça ou je vais éclater de rire en t'imaginant.  
\- Méchant!  
\- Mais sérieusement, si on se marie vraiment un jour, j'aimerais que tu restes toi-même. Pas la peine de porter de robe.

Le châtain pencha la tête sur le côté. Est-ce qu'Iwaizumi était en train de dire ce qu'il pensait ? N'était-il pas en train de rêver ? Il avait peur de se réveiller brusquement et de faire face à une réalité qui allait le détruire à petit feu.

\- Fais pas cette tête, t'as l'air débile!  
\- Mais Iwa-cha-

Soupirant, Iwaizumi interrompit son ami d'enfance en pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il s'en fichait que quelqu'un passe par là et les voit. Tout ce qui comptait c'était que Oikawa l'aimait et qu'il n'avait plus de raison de se cacher. Il avait juste un peu plus de mal avec les mots que son capitaine. Il était plus un homme d'action.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu ne vas pas me rejeter comme tu l'as fait avec la fille ?  
\- Tu crois que pour la rejeter je l'aurais embrassée ? Mais t'es con ou quoi ?

\- Arrête de me dire des méchancetés! Je t'aime moi! Prends en considération mes sentiments les plus purs et sincères!  
\- Pur ? Toi ? Me fais pas rire. Et je sens que je vais le regretter mais oui, on sort ensemble maintenant.

Il eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Oikawa se jetait à son cou pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Depuis le temps que les deux rêvaient de pouvoir le faire, aucun n'allait se priver. Même si Iwaizumi finit par calmer le jeu en rappelant à son partenaire qu'ils étaient encore au lycée.

\- Ouh, est-ce une invitation à venir chez toi pour f-

Oikawa ne finit par sa phrase, se faisant interrompre par un coup sur la tête alors qu'Iwaizumi se levait pour partir. Le capitaine s'accrocha à son vice-capitaine, le suppliant de rester encore un peu. Celui-ci se demandait déjà s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur en acceptant de sortir avec le châtain.

* * *

Et voilà la petite histoire du jour ! j'espère qu'elle vous a plu. J'avais envie de parler de leur enfance où ils avaient forcément tenté de se marier et tout. Je ne savais pas trop comment tourner ça et puis j'ai eu cette idée. Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !


End file.
